Let me be with you
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Un chico de grandes roquezas oculta el secreto de que en realidad está solo, pero un programa cambiará eso
1. El presente

"Let me be with you"  
Basado de Gundam Wing  
By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, Shonen Ai, Romance y Yaoi...  
Declaimers: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing así que si quieren pueden tomarlos prestados un ratito... ¡Dedico este fic a Kazaki Winner, a mis ídolos Akanabe Kuroudo, Mariluz, Denisse, Ariel, Noin Weib Kreuz Yaoi e Itsukiai y, por su puesto, a la linda Takami-chan!

"Pensamientos" . Diálogos

Prólogo:  
"El presente"

Las calles estaban adornadas y cuidadosamente iluminadas con luces de los diferentes colores, las tiendas permanecían con cintas por todos lados mientras sus escaparates se encargaban de mostrar los diferentes pinos con mil y un adornos y luces, que no se quedaban atrás con los de las calles, había gente llevando regalos por todas partes y niños correteando, ya que el fin del año se acercaba y el de las clases también.

Sí, era Navidad, un día que verdaderamente alegraba y llenaba el alma de aquel calorcito faltante durante toda las demás épocas del año, a pesar de estar situada en el frío invierno en aquel país dónde él se había mudado.

El muchacho caminaba por las calles repletas de luces con las manos en los bolsillos, iba caminando de manera tranquila y llevaba una bolsa con un pequeño paquete envuelto dentro. Su cabeza llevaba un gorro de color azul, que ocultaba su largo cabello castaño y su chamarra exquisitamente gruesa, del mismo color que la gorra, le cubría del frío que tanto odiaba. 

. ¡Achu-Estornudó fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos al acto y llevando una mano enguantada hasta su nariz.

El chico estaba ya frente a una gran reja metálica de diversos adornos de exquisitez y finura. Aquella reja ocultaba apenas la gran mansión que estaba del otro lado, rodeada de flores de distintos colores y detrás de una pileta que no dejaba de escupir agua. Síése era su destino...

. Habla Silvia. ¿Es usted joven-Preguntó una dulce voz desde un altavoz puesto en una de las paredes que sujetaba la enorme y extensa reja.

. Sí, soy yo... por favor abre Silvia

. Enseguida joven...

. Duo-Le dijo por el altavoz del timbre, que reflejaba su voz dentro de la casa.

. ... Joven, sabe que no puedo llamarle por su nombre bajo ninguna circunstancia. –Le dijo mientras apretaba el botón que abría la reja.

. Pues entonces para que me dieron un nombre si me van a llamar 'jovencito' todo el tiempo-Alcanzó a escuchar la chica rubia y rió pequeñamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

La reja ya estaba por completo abierta, esperando que el chico del otro lado de ella pasara. Una vez que el muchacho lo hizo la reja comenzó a cerrarse lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido.

El chico ahora dentro de la casa ya había comenzado a rodear la pileta frente a la casa y, ahora, debía caminar por un gran techo de rosas, que dejaban caer sus pétalos sobre él.

. Joven Maxwell, mire nada más... está lleno de nieve. –Le dijo preocupada la joven mucama.

. Silvia, no es para tanto. Sólo me he ensuciado lo mínimo. –El chico entró a su casa, sintiendo que el calor volvía a inundar su cuerpo. De seguro la calefacción estaba al máximo. ¿Aún no llegan?

Inquirió de pronto, tomando de sorpresa a la muchacha que había estado dispuesta a arreglar la cena.

. No han llamado a casa, pero sus padres anunciaron ayer que viajarían a las 10: 00 p.m...

. Por lo que ya deberían estar aquí –Musitó con tristeza.

-

. Joven Maxwell –Escuchó el aludido desde fuera de su cuarto la voz de Silvia. –Joven, debe salir de allí. Ya casi es hora de cenar.

. ¡Lo sé, lo sé y ya voy-Anunció mientras, frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, arreglaba el corbatín de su smoking.

. Bien. En ese caso lo esperaré abajo. –Le dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

. ... Me pregunto si vale la pena cenar yo solo. Después de todo Silvia irá a pasar su cena de navidad con su familia. –Se miró una vez más y se dispuso a salir.

Una vez que estuvo listo con su nuevo smoking negro, Duo salió de su cuarto y observó que, a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo en su habitación, todo el lugar ya estaba adornado para la ocasión.

Las escaleras, adornadas con cintas azules y rojas en las barandas, eran solamente la entrada para el espectáculo que lucía la casa. El techo era adornado con muérdagos y bolitas de diferentes colores, que reflejaban las luces blancas que iban desde un rincón hasta el otro, de aquí para allá, sin detenerse; En una esquina el árbol de navidad lucía a todo su esplendor y no se perdía de vista con la iluminación especial que le había dado la chica rubia. El árbol llevaba luces, cintas y bolitas de colores, era de color verde con pequeñas pintitas blancas, para simular nieve, por lo que se veía aún más hermoso. La estrella debía ser colocada por él, y eso iba a hacerlo después de la cena.

. Joven Maxwell, la cena ya está servida y, si me lo permite, yo quisiera ir a mi casa... –Le dijo la chica bajo las escaleras, ya no usaba su traje de doncella o sirvienta, sino que un hermoso traje navideño.

. No hay porque retenerte aquí Silvia. Voy a cumplir mi promesa. –Le dijo, comenzando a bajar.

. Es que pensé que talvez usted desearía un poco de compañía porque...

. No te preocupes... estoy acostumbrado a esto. –Dijo con frialdad mientras depositaba su único regalo en manos de Silvia.

-

. ¡Vaya!. Otra mesa vacía... –Murmuró con melancolía.

El chico de ojos violetas había terminado su cena navideña con pesar, estaba nuevamente solo, sentado en esa enorme mesa color marrón. Sus padres habían vuelto a romper su promesa de volver y estar con él para esa fecha tan especial... ¡Ya iban 3 años que estaba solo día y noche, ya iban 3 promesas rotas!.

. ... Mentiroso el que dijo que el rico es feliz –El muchacho se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta la cocina, donde dejó su plato. Luego lo lavaría...

-

. De Kodashi para Duo... que pases una buena navidad. Besos.

El chico de larga cabellera estaba sentado frente al árbol de navidad. Leía con cuidado y dedicación cada una de las tarjetas que traía cada regalo para después abrirlos. Sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que retiraba cada papel adornado... sus amigos eran los mejores que alguien pudiera pedir, sin duda alguna.

. De Kagome para Duo-chan. Que pases una próspera navidad y recibas mucho amor. –El joven Maxwell se volvió a mirar un regalo, envuelto en papel color azul, que brillaba con las luces del árbol navideño. –Apostaría que eso no estaba antes allí.

El chico tomó entre sus manos el paquete de pequeño tamaño y casi nada de grosor y, sin pensarlo demasiado, retiró la envoltura. Al hacerlo, se encontró con una cajita negra, rectangular.

. ¿Qué será? –Sin mucho esfuerzo, la caja cedió y se abrió, revelando un chip regular, que casi cabía en la palma de su mano. ¿Quién me envió esto?. Supongo que ha de ser alguien que me conoce bien, porque no todos saben que me gusta la computa... ción...

Los ojos violetas del muchacho pequeño se llenaron de ligeras lagrimas al ver que después de todo no había sido olvidado. El contenido de la tarjeta llenó su alma de una nueva esperanza, hace tiempo olvidada y resignada.

. No te hemos olvidado. Te amamos: Helen y Mihiro Maxwell.

Zutsuku...


	2. El extraño programa

"Let me be with you"  
Basado de Gundam Wing  
By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, Shonen Ai, Romance y Yaoi...  
Declaimers: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing así que si quieren pueden tomarlos prestados un ratito... ¡Dedico este fic a Kazaki Winner, a mis ídolos Akanabe Kuroudo, Ariel, Denisse, Itsukiai, Mariluz, NoinWeib Kreuz y, por su puesto, a la linda Takami-chan!

"Pensamientos" . Diálogos

Capitulo 1:  
"El misterioso programa"

. ¿Un chip?. ¡Vaya regalo extraño-Exclamó su hermana que, aunque tarde, había llegado la noche de Navidad.

. Yo no estoy decepcionado, Reelena. Sinceramente yo creo que es un regalo sugoi. –Sonrió a su hermana.

Duo estaba tirado en su cama, cabello suelto y esparcido sobre el colchón de la cama y a su alrededor, vestido con prendas sencillas y frescas, con una mano estirada, sosteniendo el chip en ella.

. ¿Y ya sabes que contiene- Preguntó, bajándose de la baranda del balcón.

. No sé si deba usarlo ahora. –Su vista no se despegaba del chip.

. �¿Y por qué no!... no creo que nuestros padres hayan querido enviarlo para que lo tuvieras de recuerdo en su caja. –La chica tomó el chip, captando la atención del muchacho de trenza. ¡Vamos a probarlo! –Propuso.

. No creo que...

. ¡Vamos! –La chica le tomó de la mano y corrió, arrastrándolo y sin darle tiempo a protestar.

-

El despacho era un cuarto bastante espacioso, con repisas de todos los tamaños que poseían tanto CD-Roms, como disquetes y libros de computación; En una de las esquinas de la gran habitación se encontraba un escritorio de color amarillo, que complementaba con el color del cuarto y sostenía el computador principal, que tenía un tamaño impresionante; Era casi como una pantalla gigante de Tv.

. El despacho del queridísimo Duo-chan. Hasta que entro a este lugar sin recibir un grito o protesta de tu parte¿ne?. Ya era tiempo- Musitó, mientras esperaba que la maquina terminara de cargar los datos principales.

. Lena, yo creo que nunca te hubiera gritado, sino hubieras entrado en los momentos más críticos de mis investigacio...

. �� ¿Investigación le llamas a entrar a páginas porno-Preguntó, observando el sonrojo en las mejillas del trenzado.

. ¡Eso sólo ocurrió una vez!

. Cierto, las otras no pude tomarte desprevenido. –Sonrió al ver como su hermano le sacaba la lengua. –Mira, ya cargó. –Un gran mensaje se mostró en la gran pantalla.

. ¿Qué es eso?

. Debo ingresar la clave principal. –Dijo en tono neutro.

. Pues hazlo... ya quiero ver que es lo que tiene ese chip. –Dijo mientras aplaudía.

. ¿Desde cuando eres tan impaciente?. –Se acercó al teclado.

. Desde que volví del viaje.

La muchacha dirigió su vista al teclado al observar como el trenzado llevaba sus manos hasta él. Talvez si veía con atención podría ver cual era su contraseña y, si tenía suerte, averiguar algo más sobre él.  
¡Ok!. No podían culparla a ella por no poder sacar información, digo¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el chico escribía a una velocidad industrial?. ¡Nadie!.

. Bien¿Podrías darme el chip?. –Le dijo, estirando su mano.

. Claro. –La muchacha le extendió la mano y se lo entregó. En cuestión de segundos el chip ya estaba dentro del computador y siendo analizado.

. Esto puede tomar... olvídalo...

El sistema del PC había tomado la información necesaria antes de lo que él esperaba y, ahora, la pantalla mostraba con grandes palabras 'Ingrese un nombre, por favor-'.

. ¿Un nombre¿Debemos poner el nuestro?. – Preguntó al experto.

. No lo sé, talvez debamos inventar un nombre entre los dos¿no te parece?

. Sí, para que así sea justo. –La chica miró la pantalla.

. Tú escribes la primera parte del nombre... ¿Qué crees que sea conveniente?.

. Mmmm... -La chica pensó un momento¡Ya sé!. –Chasqueó sus dedos y, de inmediato, tecleó 'He'.

. ¿Qué es eso?. –Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

. Ahora debes intentar unir esa sigla con el nombre de papá. –Le dijo en tono orgulloso.

. ¿Qué tiene que ver papá con todo esto?

. Tú si eres despistado... 'He' va por Helen, que es nuestra madre, ahora tú debes intentar unir el nombre de papá al de mamá.

. �� Debiste decirlo antes...

El chico volvió su vista violácea a la pantalla. El nombre de su padre al de su madre. El nombre de su padre al de su madre. Mmm... ¿Por qué su hermana siempre le dejaba los trabajos difíciles?... el nombre de su padre al de su madre. Bien, el nombre de su padre era Mihiro...

"Duuuh... Maxwell, si alguien te escuchara pensar ahora seguramente no pensaría que eres un genio en computación" Se auto regañó.

Bien, 'He' eran las primeras siglas así que poner la primera sílaba del nombre de su padre no era muy buena idea.

"Definitivamente 'Hemi' no es un buen nombre" Bien, la primera sílaba estaba descartada. 'Hehiro-' 'Heiro-' 'Hero-'.

"Eso es inglés es héroe, y se pronuncia... se pronuncia" Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente. ¡Eso era, lo tenía!.

. ¡Lo tengo-Celebró y, sin demoras, escribió el nombre en el teclado a una velocidad extrema.

. ... Heero-Susurró con cautela cada sílaba, como temiéndole al nombre mismo. ¡Vaya!. No esperaba que se te ocurriera eso.

. Ni yo ... ¿Proseguimos?

. Por supuesto.

El chico presionó rápidamente la tecla 'enter' y, de inmediato, un mensaje se mostró en la pantalla. Este decía: 'Bienvenido sea usted a 'Mistery of Heart', donde usted podrá dejar libre todos sus sentimientos al crear a su antojo e ideales a su persona ideal sin ninguna clase de influencia y restricción... Por favor espere...'.

Los dos chicos con trenza no despegaron su vista de la pantalla, simplemente no podían hacerlo. En esta se mostraba cada uno de los tantos personajes creados anteriormente por otras personas... ellos eran tan humanos, parecían tan reales.

'Gracias por su paciencia... ahora usted será libre de crear a su personaje, aquel que ha llenado sus sueños'. La pantalla anunció y, en ella, apareció la figura de un chico, que simulaba estar de brazos estirados. Este chico no lo era en realidad, este personaje aún era un sin número de líneas verdes que se extendían en un fondo negro, simulando un cuerpo que, según el nombre abajo, era un chico. (uuU Espero haberme explicado)

. Es un chico... –Susurró la rubia.

. El nombre que se coloca al principio del programa es el que determina el sexo del personaje en creación. –Escucharon ambos jóvenes sentado una voz proveniente de la puerta.

. ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes, Hilde?. –Preguntó un tanto enfadado en chico trenzado.

. Porque sí... Estaba en tus manos decidir si el sujeto sería hombre o mujer. Tuviste muchas opciones de nombres, sólo te cerraste...

. De haber sabido que...

. Hubieras elegido el nombre de un chico. –Le dijo la voz de Reelena. –No debes avergonzarte ni simular estar enfadado. Ambas sabemos muy bien tus gustos, somos tus hermanas.

. O sea que... –Su sonrojo era muy notorio.

. No tienes de que preocuparte. –La muchacha le dio unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda, de forma tranquilizadora.

-

. Heero... –Susurró el muchacho en un despiste.

Él se encontraba sentado en el brandal del balcón, con ropas sumamente abrigadoras mientras observaba los copos blancos y delicados de nieve caer al piso de forma pausada y sin remordimientos.

. Mi persona ideal... mi chico ideal... Heero. –Volvió a dejar salir aquel nombre de sus labios. Últimamente no podía sacarse ése nombre de la mente. –Cada vez que dejo salir tu nombre de mis labios estos se secan y... tu nombre suena tan dulce si es de mi voz...

Duo elevó una de sus manos y la colocó a la altura de su rostro, palma arriba. Llevado por el viento, un pequeño copo de nieve se dejó caer en su mano, enviando corrientes heladas por su cuerpo.

. ¿Qué me está pasando-Musitó mientras observaba el copo de nieve.

. ¿Ocurre algo malo-Le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

. No, no me pasa nada malo...

. Te oyes un poco melancólico. –La muchacha se sujetó del barandal donde su hermano permanecía sentado.

. No hagas caso... no es nada malo, en serio. –Duo sonrió a la muchacha. ¿Necesitas algo?

. No, sólo quería ver como estabas. Has estado mucho tiempo en tu despacho...

-

. ¿Y? –Preguntó la rubia, impaciente, frente a las escaleras.

. No me ha dicho nada... creo que está confundido por algo, pero no quiere decírmelo. –La chica se sentó en el último escalón, siendo imitada por su hermana.

. Ése programa lo está absorbiendo demasiado... –Murmuró.

. Sí, pero hay que dejarlo... "Duo nunca ha tenido a alguien a su lado permanentemente. Talvez este sujeto pueda hacer algo" Prensó mientras miraba escaleras arriba.

-

. Vamos a ver... –Musitó el chico de larga trenza, esperando que el programa se cargara por completo.

'Ingrese contraseña' Le pidió el PC por medio de la pantalla.

El joven Maxwell suspiró largamente mientras dejaba deslizar sus manos sobre el teclado con velocidad.

La pantalla pronto volvió a mostrar aquel fondo negro que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver y, en él, se dejó ver la figura ya humana del chico Heero. Poco a poco y, como si estuviera siendo dibujado, la imagen de un joven de piel morena y cabellos revueltos apareció...

. Aún me falta mucho por terminar. –Dijo un tanto desilusionado. –No he determinado ni el color de cabello, ni la forma de sus ojos, ni el color de estos, ni su nariz ni su boca... –Un suspiro se abrió paso entre sus labios. –Tengo que darme prisa.

Era impresionante. La forma en que el chico movía sus manos por todo el teclado y como deslizaba el mause en la pantalla simplemente era algo difícil de creer... no podía existir alguien que escribiera como por mil personas, no podía.

. ¡Wow!. No sabía que la personalidad también estuviera a cargo del usuario. –El chico de trenza tomó un sorbo de su bebida. –Me pregunto si será correcto hacerlo con una personalidad parecida a la mía...

. ¡Duo, la cena está lista-La voz de su hermana mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Es qué nunca se cansaban ellas de hacer eso?. �¡Duo!

. Ya te escuché, Reelena. –La chica aludida se sonrojó al ver frente a ella a su hermano y no la madera marrón de la puerta.

. 00 D-Duo. No sabía que...

. Dile a Hilde que bajo de inmediato. Sólo me falta terminar un dato en el programa. –Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar aquello.

. Esta bien. ¡Pero no te tardes-Le gritó mientras se alejaba.

. ... No lo haré. –Musitó, observando la figura de su hermana desaparecer tras las escaleras.


	3. ¡Ya es hora de que salgas!

"Let me be with you"  
Basado de Gundam Wing  
By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, Shonen Ai, Romance y Yaoi...  
Declaimers: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing así que si quieren pueden tomarlos prestados un ratito... ¡Dedico este fic a Kazaki Winner, a mis ídolos y, por su puesto, a la linda Takami-chan!

"Pensamientos" . Diálogos

Capitulo 2:  
"¡Ya es hora de que salgas!"

. ¿Y ya le diste las gracias?. –Inquirió una chica, que caminaba por un gran pasillo.

. Sí, les envié una carta ayer. –El chico de trenza sonrió. –Estoy sumamente agradecido con ellos por haber recordado un detalle tan poco obvio en mí.

. Oye¿y cómo es él?. –Inquirió, curiosa, la de cabello encoletado.

. ¿Él?. –Miró a la chica, que a su vez le dio la indirecta con la mirada. ¡Ah!. Bueno... yo preferiría que fueras hoy a mi casa y lo vieras. No podría describirlo con cada lujo de detalle.

. ¿Y por qué esperar cuando puedes, simplemente, mostrármelo en el recreo? .

. No pensé que estuvieras tan impaciente. –Abrió la puerta de su aula, donde estaba el profesor y sus compañeros.

. Pues lo estoy... y creo que más de lo que tú crees. –Comentó, dejando, al igual que el trenzado, libros sobre la mesa del maestro.

. Pues si tú lo quieres...

-

. ¡Oh, Dios mío!. –Exclamó antes de tapar su boca con sus manos. El chico frente a ella era... era tan... tan real.

. Yo pensé lo mismo en cuanto comencé a crearlo. -El trenzado parecía divertido ante la reacción de su amiga.

. Dios mío... si hasta nervios me da. –Se corre un poco. ¡Ah!. Diera la impresión de que me estuviera observando.

. Es que lo hace.

. ¿Cómo es eso?. –Inquirió. El programa era más misterioso de lo que parecía ser.

. Es un programa que, se podría decir, tiene conciencia. Es casi humano y está totalmente consciente de lo que hay a su alrededor, aunque no puede identificarte como humano, animal, etc. –Volvió su vista a la pantalla de su laptop. –Es un humano atrapado.

. ¿Y cuándo vas a sacarlo de su prisión?.

. No sé si sea capaz de tenerlo como un compañero más o, quizás, como mi hermano. 

. ¿Lo quieres para algo más?. ¬¬ -La chica tomó los hombros de Duo.

. 00 ¡¡¿Estás loca!. ¡Claro que no!. –Se levantó de su silla, sosteniendo la laptop entre sus manos. –Para mí sería difícil porque no podría adaptarme a que es uno más de nosotros, sólo por eso...

. Pues no lo demuestras mucho que digamos... yo te noto bastante prendado a tu "programa". Para mí que el chico te gusta. –El sonrojo del trenzado ya era bastante notorio.

. Es sólo un programa más. –Musitó, intentando convencer a su amiga... y a sí mismo.

-

Las campanas de todos los institutos de la ciudad se dejaron escuchar, el sol se dejó caer por entre las montañas de forma ligera y el cielo se pintó de un color anaranjado, dándole paso a las nubes para teñirse de violeta. El paisaje, sin duda, era uno de los más hermosos en meses... la nieve pronto caería.

. ¡Duo, espérame!. –Rogó una chica, que aún ordenaba las cosas dentro de su mochila; el aludido salió del salón. ¡Duo!. –Volvió a gritar mientras salía corriendo, dándole alcance al muchacho. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?. –Se atrevió a inquirir. Desde el recreo el trenzado parecía distante con ella.

El muchacho a su lado, sin embargo, siguió caminando serio, sin hacer caso a la pregunta de su amiga... aquellas palabras no habían dejado su cabeza y ya estaba bastante alterado.

. ¿Duo?

. ¿Qué quieres Sora?. –Cedió por fin. Su tono salió molesto.

. ¡Hasta que me tomas en cuenta!. –Sonrió. –Quería preguntarte si era posible que yo me quedara a dormir en tu casa esta noche porque... bueno... mi mamá...

. ¿Tiene que trabajar?. –Preguntó, con su vista al frente.

. ¡Así es!. –La pelirrosa se notaba contenta.

. ... Supongo que puedes quedarte ¬¬ siempre y cuando no vuelvas a organizar una de tus batallas con mis hermanas.

. Esta más que prometido Duo. –Dijo, con una de sus manos sobre su corazón.

-

. ¿Y tus hermanas, dónde están?. –Preguntó el trenzado.

Ya estaban en la mansión Maxwell. Sora y Duo habían cenado y ahora estaban en la habitación del chico, descansando para poder bañarse en la gran piscina junto con las hermanas del muchacho.

. Sakuya prefirió quedarse con Sango. Yo le dije que no era ninguna clase de molestia para ti, pero aun así no quiso aceptar y Shiory se quedó con Mimi. .

. ¡Que lastima!. La hubiéramos pasado de maravilla entre los cuatro. –Se tendió sobre su cama.

. Pero el que ellas no estén no nos impide divertirnos. –Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en el rostro de ambos chicos.

-

. ¡Aaaahh... Duo!. –Se escuchaban gritos dentro de una de las habitaciones. –Oye, suelta eso... no, no, no, no... ¡No!. –Una carcajada se mezcló entre tanto griterío de chica.

. ¡Oh, Duo!. –Se escuchó antes de que la puerta se abriera y el chico saliera corriendo por ella. ¡No creas que vas a escaparte!.

Las dos jóvenes hermanas del chico salieron de la habitación seguidas de una Sora mojada y llena de queso, (n/a: De ése que está en latas y se tira con forma de cintas) que parecía tener prisa.

. Sora auxilio... TT –Pidió un mojado y atado Duo, una vez que la chica llegó a la sala.

. ¡Duo¿E-Ellas te ataron así?. –El trenzado asintió. Eso era vergonzoso... vencido por sus hermanas. ¡Ajajajajaja!

. Oye no tienes porque reírte de mí uu#

. Lo lamento... no pude evitarlo... –Susurró y comenzó a desatar al muchacho en la silla.

. Supongo que hemos ganado¿no?. –Preguntó una voz femenina a espaldas de ambos.

. Sólo por ahora. ¬¬ -Duo se levantó de la silla una vez desatado. –No crean que van a ganar la guerra sin una revancha por lo menos.

. Bueno, al menos ahora hemos ganado justamente una batalla. –Apunto sus ropas casi del todo limpias y las horriblemente manchadas de los más pequeños.  
. Esperaremos su revancha. Por lo pronto¿Por qué no toman una ducha?. –Reelena propuso, apareciendo de pronto detrás de Hilde.

. Creo que el baño nos vendría bien -Sora se inclinó en forma de despedida y fue rumbo al baño.

. ¡Esperen nuestra revancha!. –Gritó el trenzado siguiendo a su amiga.

-

El sol había salido otra vez, dándole los hermosos toques verdes y celestes al cielo. Los rayos solares calentaron el lugar y, rápidamente, se colaron por entre las cortinas de los durmientes para despertarlos.

. ¿Hay algo más bello que el amanecer?. –Dejó salir sin querer uno de los ocupantes de la habitación, que había salido al balcón.

. No lo creo. Es uno de los espectáculos más hermosos que da la naturaleza. –La chica en la cama por fin habló, dejando ver al joven que estaba despierta.

. ¿Crees...?. –Se detuvo.

. ¿Qué ocurre, Duo?. –La pelirrosa se sentó en su cama, aún abrigada estaba entre las sábanas.

. No es nada... ¿Qué tal si preparamos el desayuno?. –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa... lo mejor era no hacer aquella pregunta tonta a su amiga.

. Claro. –Aceptó, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

-

. ¿Estás segura de que tienes que irte tan temprano?. –Preguntó, otra vez ése frío se apoderaba de él.

. Sí, mi mamá dijo que fuera por Sakuya e hiciera unas cuantas compras antes de ir a casa. –Sonrió. –La pase muy bien, Duo.

. Yo también. –Susurró. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde. La verdad es que ya no era tan temprano, pero el tiempo se le pasaba volando.

. ¡Nos vemos!. –Se despidió ondeando su mano. Ya caminaba hacia el portón y, pronto, desapareció tras este.

. ... ¿Y ahora qué?. –Preguntó. Sora ya no estaba.

. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mí?. –Inquirió una voz suave a sus espaldas, dejando a Duo casi colgado de la puerta. ¿Te asusté?

. No, es que me encanta subir así a la puerta. –Dijo sarcástico mientras bajaba de la puerta.

. ¿Por qué no me acompañas?. Tengo que ir a practicar con el piano, pero sola es todo muy aburrido. –Puso cara de perrito hambriento y tirado bajo la lluvia.

. Supongo que puedo acompañarte, pero voy a trabajar... uu

. ¡Vaya que si tienes prisa en terminar a Heero!

. 00 Sólo lo hago para no dejar otro programa inconcluso. –Regañó, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

"Lo mejor es así, Duo... yo sé lo comienzas a sentir y, créeme, está bien" Pensó, no atreviéndose a decírselo a su hermanito.

-

Una música arrulladora llenaba todo el cuarto de una extraña armonía. Una chica, provocadora de la música, practicaba en un piano con gran afán. Un chico, sentado en una silla a un lado del piano ocupado por su hermana, trabajaba en una computadora portátil, que descansaba sobre sus piernas. Ambos jóvenes parecían entretenidos con lo que hacían, olvidando todo a su alrededor.

La música proveniente del piano se detuvo de pronto debido a que la joven se había levantado de su lugar con el fin de buscar algo olvidado.

. Duo¿No has visto mi partitura #6?. –Inquirió, moviéndose por todo el lugar.

. No, pero talvez Reelena sepa en donde está. –La puerta se abrió, mostrando la figura de la aludida.

. ¿Dónde está qué cosa?. –Preguntó, curiosa.

. La partitura #6 de Hilde...

. La perdí hace poco. Yo la traía, pero no sé dónde pude dejarla.

. Talvez la has dejado en tu cuarto. Recuerda que allí pasaste antes de entrar aquí.

. ¡Es verdad!. –Salió por la puerta. ¡Muchas gracias!

. Esta Hilde... es una despistada de primera categoría. –Sonrió.

. Señorita... –La voz de Silvia entró en el cuarto.

. Dime Silvia.

. Hay una llamada para el jo... Duo –Se corrigió justo a tiempo. Sabía que el chico estaba allí.

. Duo, tienes una llamada... ¿De parte de quién es?. –Se inclinó un poco hacia la otra rubia.

. Es de parte de Satoshi Miwa, señorita.

. Satoshi te llama, Duito. –Se asoma por la puerta.

. ¡Voy!.-Duo intentó serenarse un poco... ¿Es qué ellas no conocían el silencio?

Al recordar todo el griterío de sus hermanas y Silvia no pudo evitar el levantarse de golpe, acción que demostró su enojo, apoyando sus manos en el teclado y por ende presionando algunas de las teclas de este.

. ¡Que genio tienes!. –Le regañó una de las muchachas mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Sin embargo, gracias a que la puerta fue cerrada, ninguno pudo darse cuenta del mensaje de la pantalla de la computadora...

-

. ¡Hay, estas chicas!. –Musitó mientras entraba al cuarto vacío por el momento. –Nunca me dejan hacer lo que... ¡Oh Dios!.

Duo casi se desmayó al leer en la pantalla de su laptop claramente la oración 'Transferencia completa' mientras que, a un lado del mensaje, un mapa pequeño dejaba tintinear una lucecita roja.

. ¡Hay no!... Heero

-

. ¿Dónde estoy?. –Volvió a preguntarse. Supuestamente iba a encontrarse con alguien, pero... había demasiada gente y muchas calles y... y... ¿Dónde es que tengo que ir?

Su mirada curiosa observaba todo a su alrededor. Las tiendas, las personas, los animales, las plantas¡Eran demasiadas!. ¿Cómo lo iba a encontrar entre tantas personas?.

. Talvez si encontrara algo donde trepar, donde buscar... si pudiera llamar la atención de esta gente.

El chico observó las nubes en el cielo, comenzó a recorrer el cielo azulado y, entre las estrellas, divisó la hermosa, grande y blanca luna llena a espaldas de la gran torre principal... la torre de Tokio.

. Hermosa... –Susurró, comenzando a caminar hasta allá... a las lejanías.

-

. ¡Aaaahh!. –Gritó por instinto. El cemento congelado le había hecho resbalar y detener su carrera. –No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí. –Dijo al momento que se levantaba y sobaba su parte trasera, que se había sensibilizado con el golpe. –Es la última vez que hago algo como esto.

El muchacho de trenza estaba molesto. No sólo aquel programa tonto le estaba dando problemas, sino que también el clima se ponía en su contra y le hacía entorpecer sus pasos, sin contar que la gente aglutinada por las calles no le dejaba correr como quería hacerlo.

. ¡Por supuesto!. No puedo perderme de semejante espectáculo. –Escuchó la voz de una chica, que trotaba. Ella hablaba por celular. (n/a: O móvil) ¿Dónde está?. Pues en la torre de Tokio... aja, sí... sí está en ella... dicen que el chico es una aparición, porque de a ratos desaparece... –La muchacha sonrió y comenzó a correr un poco más rápido, demostrando su entusiasmo. –A mí me parece que debe ser un ángel.

Sonrió. En la torre de Tokio estaba lo que había buscado por media hora...

-

Escalar había sido bastante fácil, pero llegar hasta el sector del mirador había sido toda una escena. El cambio de desnivel no le favorecía, la gente se amotinaba viendo sus movimientos y no había lugar donde sujetarse, pero, por suerteél contaba con más habilidades que los demás humanos.

. Gracia a él... –Musitó, dejando al viento golpear contra él. En ese sector la luna, la ciudad, las estrellas y el viento se sentían de maravilla.

-

Duo corría con todas sus fuerzas y reservas, tenía que llegar a la torre de Tokio, y mientras más rápido iba a ser mucho mejor para él. 

. Sólo espero que no se meta en problemas. –Se detuvo. Ya no podía más, había corrido demasiado.

Duo desvió, inconscientemente, su vista hacia su objetivo no muy lejano y se sorprendió de ver a la persona que esperaba allí, sobre el sector del mirador... esa, definitivamente, era una de las imágenes más hermosas que había visto en su vida y que nunca olvidaría.

Zutsuku...


End file.
